Certain nylon products are subject to oily soiling and are difficult to clean. Improved soil and stain release has long been sought for carpet, upholstery and apparel applications. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,956 discloses preparation of polymeric compositions which are said to impart such properties to fabrics but the fabrics must be heat-set after application of the treating agent in order to provide durable effects. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,956 teaches that it is essential to heat the polymeric composition in contact with the surface to be protected. Temperatures required to produce the durable surface treatment are said to be above 40.degree. C. and preferably in excess of 150.degree. C. Unfortunately, facilities for heat treatment of a spinning threadline after application of the polymeric composition are generally not available in typical fiber spinning operations. Attainment of durable soil release by application of a coating without the need for significant process or apparatus modification is a desirable objective.